Nonwoven webs have been used in a myriad of disposable absorbent articles over the past several years. In some particular absorbent articles, e.g. diapers and feminine hygiene pads, nonwovens may be utilized as a topsheet, backsheet, or some other feature of these particular absorbent articles.
The requirements for absorbent articles may be disparate depending on use. For example, a nonwoven web used as a topsheet for baby diapers may not be suitable for adult incontinence products. Similarly, a nonwoven web suitable as a topsheet for adult incontinence products may not be suitable for feminine hygiene pads.
Additionally, requirements for nonwoven webs in disposable absorbent articles may vary by geography. For example, in one geography an absorbent article with a soft topsheet may be a factor which is foremost in consumer's minds. In another geography, absorbent articles which minimize the amount of rewet may be foremost in consumer's minds. In yet another geography, the speed of acquisition of liquid insults may be foremost in consumer's minds.
It would be beneficial for a nonwoven web to address one or more of the above concerns. It would also be beneficial to have a process which facilitated the production of nonwoven webs capable of addressing one or more of the above concerns.